Through Life and Death Lies Love
by Aijin
Summary: PG-13 because of content and thoughts, and mild cussing. Oh, need I mention, **YAOI**


Title: Through Life and Death Lies Love  
By: Aijin  
Disclaimer: DBZ people aren't mine. Damn *sob*  
Warnings: **YAOI** YAOI** YAOI** Weird. Yeah. This started out being just my thoughts about life, death, and things in between (In my journal) but it evolved into a fic. Multiple parter depending on opinions. ^^  
Pairings: Trunks/Goten, Geta/Goku  
-----  
I find myself dedicating this to Ultimate Gohan because he/she believes thatyaoi isn't a welcome change so um... I'm kinda rubbing this in his/her face. But thank you to all those OPEN MINDED people, I gotta love ya! (Or glomp ya, but don't worry, I won't ^^)  
-----  
  
  
Life's a bitch. Plain and simple. Well, maybe not simple. But true. Definitely. The up's and down's so frequently can pretty much drive a man to his peak. Or a women for that matter.   
  
Take my mom for example. A woman who loved inventing and figuring out things almost as much as she loved my dad. Maybe even more. Perhaps that's why when she and ChiChi died suddenly of medical complications my dad didn't seemed torn deeply. Nor Goku for that matter. They were sad but found help and hope within each other. Ironic. Two of what seemed to be the universes least likely people to even stand each other were together. But, Life, by some bizarre twist of fate, was set on a new course for those two. Now together and happy.  
  
Still, Life's a bitch. She plays with you're mind. Sure, you're probably wondering how can something that isn't a being or actual matter do that to anything. But life is more of a source. A source of energy, of emotion, of being. Life is, well, a source of life. In itself anyway. More of an essence than an actual thing to grab. But still it's around. And still it causes pain, regret, and remorse.  
  
Okay, getting into the deep stuff now. Kind of depressing. My own life that is. I've gone through a lot. Nearing the 90 year mark and still looking 25. Damn, I almost wish that I wasn't Saiyan. That I wasn't around for all the things I went through. Sure, most of the people I've ever known are dead, save for the other Saiyans. But Marron... Had a crush on her once... A long time ago, but still, a crush is a crush. It kind of left once she died, can't carry a crush through death. Well, I could but I let it go. Also had a fantasy crush on Yamcha... That was just a fantasy though. Just plain weird.   
  
Now I'm actually with someone. Goten. Yeah yeah, as kids I never thought I'd sleep with him in a million years, or for any amount of money. But things change as you age, mainly my tastes changed. I realized that I really couldn't love any but him.   
  
Love... Another weird word. Feeling, touching, crying, laughing, all the emotions one could have can be found in love. As in Life it's one of those sources. But some what more radiant. More lively even. Heh, oxy moron.  
  
True, love seemed great at the time. Helped me to forget the pain. Pain of past wars with enemies, and with myself. And the pain brought on by the loss of my mother. Goten just seemed to be the right person too. He'd been through what I had. So we had a lot in common.  
  
But damned Life. Bitch, bitch, bitch! Thought it was treating me fairly. Thought because I had Goten that it must've been being nice to me. That since I had finally found love and not just lust that I could truly be happy and that no part of my life would ever be bad. But that's when Life's evil twin came into play. Death. I had seen it before, with so many others. Thought I could handle it. That even though it existed it didn't effect me. That's also were the bitch part of Life came in. She stepped aside and let her twin do all the work.  
  
Damn Death took him away. The object of my affection. The reason for my being. My love. He took it all away and laughed. Laughed at me. At all my thoughts and hopes for the future. Well, Death, Life, it's not that easy. I can't be that easily crushed. I won't be.   
  
To live my life through pain and anguish would be all too pleasing for Death. He'd get a kick out of it.  
  
But to die would pleasure Life. To have me gone from it's grasp, out of it's worry, not having to push me down and attempt to crush my spirit. Yeah, death was to easy for life.  
  
But what other choices do I have? I can't die but I can't live. Not without him anyway. Not without Goten. But there's no third dimension when it comes to Life and her brother Death. There's no third counterpart that I could crawl to and beg. No place where the essence of Life and Death do not exist.  
  
But there is a place were I can get my Goten back. There is a dimension where he still is, and will forever be.  
  
Screw you, you bitch called Life! Fuck off, Death! You can't keep him from me! Trunks screamed, throwing down the pen and paper he had been writing with. I will have him back damn it!  
  
His fist began to glow red with his own ki. He looked down at it smiling. Without another thought he plunged that fist straight into his chest. He cried out in pain and sank to the floor. As his breathing grew ragged and his eyes slid shut a smile crossed his face.  
  
//So much for those two. . .//  
  
  
The end? Maybe, or does my wicked mind want more?  
TBC?.... Only if ya want it. 


End file.
